Benutzer Diskussion:SkywalkerXL
Willkommen thumb|Willkommen Hey, Du bist ja schnell ;-) Dann wünsche ich also viel Spaß! Viele Grüße --rieke 18:23, 1. Mär 2007 (UTC) Vorlagen Guck Dir mal http://de.swfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Person&action=history und die Diskussionsseite an. Hoffe, das reicht erstmal in dieser einfachen Form. --rieke 23:07, 1. Mär 2007 (UTC) Vandal... Hiya! Ich bin Jack Phoenix, ein Mitwirkender zu den englischsprachigen Stern-Kriegen Fanon Wikia. Du solltest Benutzer verbieten: Rieke Schwein, da er ein imposter eines Personalmitgliedes ist, und auch ein Vandale. Ich schlage vor, daß du sein userpage und jene Bilder löschst, die er hochlud. Ich hoffe, daß dieser Aufstellungsort so populär wie die englische Version ein Tag wird. :) Danke. (Sorry if that made no sense, as I don't speak German at all, only English.) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:38, 2. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for your help. Someone from the wikia-team already blocked "Rieke Schwein". Well, your german isn´t bad and I think it´s great that someone from the american Star Wars Fanon Wiki saw our website. Thanks for your wishes. i also hope that! ;-) SkywalkerXL 14:24, 3. Apr. 2007 (UTC) (Well, maybe my english is not that good but I think you´ll understand what I said ^^) :Heh, jetzt erst entdeckt. Dank' Euch :-) --rieke 17:14, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Die Sachen aus dem Mini-Wikia hab ich jetzt auch importiert und ein paar Sachen verbessert. Sag Bescheid, wenn Du weitere Hilfe benötigst. --rieke 20:40, 6. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Vielen Dank für deine erneute Hilfe. Leider fehlt mir bisher die erwartete Unterstützung. Auch danke für die Bearbeitung der Bilder. SkywalkerXL 11:22, 7. Apr. 2007 (UTC) hi Hei SkywalkerXL wie gehts ich bin Jango aus Jedipedia ich hab mir gedacht ich mach hier mit und unterstütze dich so unterschreibe noch richtig gefällt mir so beser ;) Jango 10:54, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hey, cool das sich jemand aus der Jedipedia auch für Fanfiction Interessiert! Schonmal danke für deine Anmeldung! :SkywalkerXL 11:28, 9. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:Under Construction So, das grobe Gerüst für die Vorlage ist schonmal da. Jetzt vielleicht noch eine passende(re) Farbe unter dem Bild und evtl. noch einfügen, das die UC-Box in der Mitte über dem artikel erscheint, doch bisher hab ich das nicht hingekriegt. Achja und der Benutzername wird auch nicht verlinkt... Gruß--Aing-Tii 12:58, 18. Jul 2007 (UTC) : Leider kenne ich mich da auch nicht so aus. Genau das ist mein Problem. Ich habe oft bei Jedipedia geschaut wie die derartiges gelöst haben. Vielleicht hilft dir das ja weister: Jedipedia!. Dabei ist allerdings das Problem das ich sehr lange brauch um den Quelltext den Eigenschaften zuzuordnen. Dasselbe Problem habe ich übrigens auch bei den Infoboxen. Wenn man nichts eingibt sollte der Kasten eigentlich verschwinden... MFG SkywalkerXL 13:03, 18. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::Vielleicht liegt das am Wiki selber, weil Jedipedia evtl. eine andere "Wiki-Programmiersprache" hat. Ach übrigens, dort bin ich ebenfalls angemeldet unter General Grievous, leider gabs den Benutzernamen hier nicht mehr... Gruß--Aing-Tii 13:28, 18. Jul 2007 (UTC) Inhaltliche Fragen Hallo, ich bin Archer15 und neu auf dieser Seite. Ist dieses FanFic-Wiki ausschließlich für Star Wars, oder kann ich auch Beiträge zu einer Stargate-FanFic machen, die auf einer alternativen Version beruht und keinerlei Einfluss aus den realen Serien bezieht? Wenn ja, ich würde mich sehr freuen. :Ich antworte mal an dieser Stelle (nimms mir nicht übel, SkywalkerXL;)). Solange du bei deinen Beiträgen einen Bezug auf das Star Wars-Universum herstellst ist das natürlich in Ordnung. Gruß--Aing-Tii 11:32, 20. Jul 2007 (UTC) :: Danke Aing-Tii! Was er gesagt hat trifft zu. Nur solltest du hinzu schreiben das es sich um Stargate handelt. Mache dazu einen "Hinter den Kullisen"-Bereich. SkywalkerXL 11:49, 20. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::: Okay, ich werde meine bisherigen Beiträge dementsprechend ändern. Archer15 Adminrechte Hallo SkywalkerXL! Ich fände es gut, wenn du Aing-Tii Admin-Rechte verleihen würdest, denn er ist im Moment sehr aktiv und das wäre denke ich eine gute Hilfe für ihn :). Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:02, 28. Jul 2007 (UTC) P.S. *ganz unschuldig frag*: bekäme ich dann auch welche :-D? :Also ich habe ihn bereits gefragt ob er denn Adminrechte haben wolle, aber er hielt das für übertrieben. (Siehe oben). Wenn er welche möchte kann er sich gern jederzeit melden. Als einer der ersten User kannst du auch Adminrechte haben wenn du möchtest. P.S. Sorry, war in Urlaub! SkywalkerXL 11:36, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::Ja, ich wusste noch nicht genau, wie viel ich für das Wiki beisteuern würde. In manchen Belangen wäre das aber schon sehr nützlich. Also ich würde die Adminrechte annehmen. Gruß--Aing-Tii 11:38, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) Gut, nun bist du Administrator. Wenn es keinen Widerspruch gibt dann mache ich auch Asajj Ventress zu Admin. MFG SkywalkerXL 11:41, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) :Alles klar, danke. Ja, Asajj kannst du auch Admin-Rechte geben. Gruß--Aing-Tii 11:45, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::Ich bedanke mich :). --Asajj Ventress 11:54, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) :::Ich habe zu danken! Mit exzellenten und lesenswerten Artikeln und dazu tollen Grafiken! Echt gut gemacht! Sind die Grafiken eigenbau? Wenn ja dann schreibt das bitte als Quelle! ::::Naja, ich hatte die eigentlich als Provisorium gedacht. Habe ich mit Paint erstellt, aber wenn sie euch gefallen können wir sie auch lassen. Gruß--Aing-Tii 13:13, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) Sperren Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich des Sperrens von benutzern: Muss ich einfach nur "Ein Jahr" "ein Tag" oder so eingeben? Ach ja, darf ich es an Boba F ausprobieren :-D ? --Asajj Ventress 13:09, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) : Du meinst bei "Andere Dauer", oder? Ja da schreibst du "1 Tag" hin. Und nein du darfst es nicht an Boba F ausprobieren! ;-) MFG SkywalkerXL 13:14, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::Och ist ja schade...ich wollt sogerne mal wissen wie das ist.....;) Boba 13:15, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) :::N wenn du so nett darum bittest...;-) SkywalkerXL 13:17, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) Verlinkung zur Jedipedia Hi SkywalkerXL! IN einer anderen Wiki,wo ich tätig war, konnte man mit Wikipedia:Whoopi Goldberg in andere Wikis verlinken, könntest du sowas auch für die Jedipedia bei uns freischalten? --Asajj Ventress 13:32, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) :Das geht mit Wikipedia aber das für Jedipedia freizuschalten, das könnte nur Wikia für uns machen. Jedenfalls wüsste ich nicht das ich das könnte... SkywalkerXL 13:36, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::Müssen wir Rieke mal fragen. --Asajj Ventress 13:41, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::: Ich glaube ich nerve Rieke sowieso schon ;-) Aber das könnten wir machen. Ich habe außerdem glaube ich nicht zu 100% verstanden was du meinst. Meintest du das man am Ende en:--- eingibt und es dann an der Seite erscheint nur eben mit zB: jp(Für Jedipedia):---. Oder meintest du mitten im Text? Weil vielleicht geht das doch... SkywalkerXL 13:45, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich wollte vorschlagen, dass wir so, wie wir zur Wikipedia verlinken, auch zur Jedipedia verlinken könnten. Einfach Jedipedia:Han Solo. --Asajj Ventress 13:49, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) Also gibt man Jedipedia:Han Solo ein und im Artikel steht Han Solo und verlinkt dabei auf Jedipedia? Nein das geht wohl nicht. Das kann auch Rieke nicht, denke ich. Was gehen würde wäre, das wir eine Vorlage machen sodass man dann zuim Beispiel eingeben könnte. Was aber meiner Meinung nach eher komplizierter ist als einfach Han Solo einzugeben. Der Vorteil der ersten Methode wäre lediglich das der Pfeil nicht mehr da wäre! SkywalkerXL 13:53, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) :::Dann lass uns beim direktverlinken bleiben :-D. --Asajj Ventress 13:57, 29. Jul 2007 (UTC) Verschieben des Header Hi SkywalkerXL! Könnten wir das Header vielleicht etwas nach links auf der Hauptseite verschieben? --Asajj Ventress 14:59, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) :Ich habe ihn leicht nach Links verschoben aber das ist meiner Meinung nach kaum sichtbar. Warum denn eigentlich? Also wenn es nicht reicht könnte ich ihn noch ein kleines Stückchen verschieben... SkywalkerXL 15:47, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::Weil der Header die Werbung stört. --Asajj Ventress 16:15, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::: Nicht wenn du "Monobook", also die normale Ansicht vewendest. Stört er immernoch? SkywalkerXL 16:17, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::::Bei mir schon, kann aber auch an meinem Bildschirm liegen. --Asajj Ventress 17:35, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) Also am Bildschirm kann das eigentlich nicht liegen. Der alte Banner hat die Werbung aber nicht gestört? Das wäre komisch da beide die gleiche Pixelanzahl (800) Länge haben. Welchen Browser benutzt du denn? SkywalkerXL 17:33, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) :Firefox. --Asajj Ventress 17:35, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) :: Ich auch. Das kapier ich nicht. Und der alte Header hat auch schon die Werbung gestört? SkywalkerXL 17:36, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, es war zu weit rechts und verdeckte dann bei mir den oberen Abschnitt der Werbung. --Asajj Ventress 17:51, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) ::::Tja, da kann ich dirleider auch nicht helfen. Wird an den Einstellungen deines Browsers liegen...SkywalkerXL 18:55, 30. Jul 2007 (UTC) Der vierte Admin Hi SkywalkerXL! Wie ich sehe gibt's hier noch einen vierten Admin - Benutzer:Asajj, dem du auch Admin-Rechte gegeben hast. Mach ihn am besten wieder zum normalen User, wenn das ein Vandale herauskriegt und sich unter dem Namen anmeldet ... --Asajj Ventress 19:42, 22. Aug 2007 (UTC) :Dann versuch dich mal unter dem Namen Asajj anzumelden ;-) Übrigens ist es leider verboten die auptseite zu schützen es sei de es handelt sich um ein riesenprojekt wie Wikipedia. Ich hab die Gründe zwar nicht verstanden aber das hat so ein Staffmeber gesagt als ich die Seite geschützt habe -- SkywalkerXL 14:23, 24. Aug 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Naja egal, bei Vandalismus ist es denke ich erlaubt, oder? --Asajj Ventress 16:32, 24. Aug 2007 (UTC) P.S. Ich machs jetzt ;) :::Oh, anscheinend ist es schon vergeben. Na dann hat es sich erledigt. --Asajj Ventress 16:34, 24. Aug 2007 (UTC) Infoboxen Hey, SkywalkerXL Ich wollte nur fragen, wo man für die Infoboxen die Vorlagen findet. --Jango Vhett 21:29, 10. Jan 2009 (UTC). Lesenswerte und Exzellente Artikel Hi ! Da ich einen Artikel zur kandidatur in der lesenswert Kategorie eingestellt habe, habe ich eine Idee : Es gehen die wenigsten auf die Seite zu Lesenswert und Exzellenten Artikeln. Wieso schiebt man auf die Startseite denn keine "Werbung" ein ??? Das könnte ja einfach ein babel oder so sein wo die aktuellen kandidaten stehen. ??? Überlegs dir mal. P.S.: schau dir mal meinen Artikel an : Schlacht um Derok IV Wolf Larkin 17:40, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC)